


The Lost Prince

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Assassination, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Character Death, Dogs, Falling In Love, Fights, First Time, Flashbacks, Historical Figures, Historical References, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Innocent Jared, Jared is Anastasia, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jensen is Dimitri, Jensen is determined to find him, Jensen loves him so much, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Jensen Ackles, Paris (City), Protective Jensen, Romanov family basis, Russia, Sassy Jared Padalecki, Soulmates, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love, Virgin Jared, Young Jared Padalecki, barley - Freeform, based off the movie but not totally following, based on anastasia, different names yet similar, has since he was a boy serving the palace, there will be sex cause its me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: In a world of Tsar’s and Princesses and elegant palaces it was a magical time filled with lavish parties a time of happiness and gracefulness, a time of family and peace that would soon be disrupted forever as an evil man casts a curse on the Padalecki family causing their assassination. Years later the lost prince is ready to take his place.





	1. Imperial City

**Author's Note:**

> I’m changing the names in this story out of respect for the Romanov family, the names might be similar though it is still based off Anastasia if you need any clearing on who is who I’m gonna lay out the characters for you.
> 
> Anastasia: Jared  
> Tsar Nicolas: Mishaka  
> Alexandra: Alexandriana  
> Olga: Olanna  
> Maria:Marianna  
> Tatiana: Tamryn  
> Alexi: Alik  
> Rasputin: Rurik  
> Dimitri: Jensen  
> Vlad: Chris  
> Grandmother Maria: Mariette

1916--The Winter Palace--Russia

Loud classical music fills the lavish ballroom as the orchestra plays. In a circle is a group of ladies dancing, their beaded dresses swaying behind them as they laugh and giggle to each-other.

And at the end of the ballroom is the two glass doors that view a golden elevator that's carrying the Dowager Empress whose dressed head to toe in family jewels, her long red cape flowing after her as she looks around.

She smiles as she sees her son, Tsar Mishaka standing near his throne with his youngest child Alik, his blonde hair shining in the light as he reaches up to grab his dads white, jeweled uniform. Next to him is Alexandriana with her daughters Tamryn, Olanna, and Marianna everyone seems to be there except for...Jared.

The Dowager Empress, Mariette, walks up to her son who looks down at his mother, his blue eyes shining “hello mother, I’m glad you could make it we didn't think you would have the time.”

Mariette smiles and palms his bearded cheek “I always have time for my family, countries away or not...now where is my little mouse?”

Marianna holds her pale hand up to her mouth and giggles as she points and the Imperial family turns to see what she, and now her older sisters, are laughing about.

Running through the large glass doors is Jared. He’s running down the red hall and bumping into others, yelling excuses as he passes them, his dark blue jeweled cape swinging, his friend and servant Chad running behind him. 

Jared skids to a halt and bumps into Olanna who steadies him, ever the oldest, and braces her hands on his sequined covered shoulders. His mother shoots him a scolding look and he gives her a sheepish smile.

“Your late Jared, you should have been here 30 minutes ago this is your birthday party after all.”

Jared looks over his shoulder at his sister and the at Chad “I’m sorry mama I was...busy.”

Tamryn snorts and looks at Chad “you mean you were teaching Chad how to read again? You know he’s hopeless.”

Chad narrows his eyes at the second eldest princess but she dosen't seem bothered as she smirks and plays with her ruby necklace.

Mishaka gives him a knowing look “you missed your entrance, sneaking in like common folk.” he snickers at his son.”

Mariette reaches out to brush his wild hair back “your supposed to be turning 15 today you know.”

Jared grins and bounces on his toes to kiss is mothers cheek as he rushes over to his father who pulls him to the shiny ball room floor and spins him around merrily.

Nearby by under the long buffet table is a 18 year old boy named Jensen. He is dressed in a rolled up shirt and a green vest and dark pant's, his hair short cut and dirty as he peeks through the silk curtain and watches the young prince dance with his father.

He smiles to himself as Jared laughs in his fathers arms and accepts his little brother Alik who throws his small body at him and he hoists him in their fathers arms and twirls toward his sisters.

The young prince is 15 today and Jensen knows that one day he will be the Emperor and judging by the wide smile, happy eyes, and dimple cheeks he knows he will be a good one.

Jared laughs loudly as he twirls out of Tamryn’s arms and faces the buffet table where he spies a teenage boy beneath it, his eyes now focused on the elegant food above him. Jared looks him over and spots his clothes and turns toward his family before walking over, kicking the bottom of the table to catch an apple and tosses it to the servant.

Jensen smiles broadly in acceptance and wants to go to the young prince, to thank him, to hear his voice when a loud, gruff voice shouts behind him.

“Jensen! What are you doing out here? You should be in the kitchen!”

A large man jerks him out from under the table and grips the back of his shirt and drags him toward the back of the room. 

Jensen turns one last time to glance at the prince but the boy is to busy laughing with his family.

Jared turns and sees his mother and grandmother sitting on two of the three large throne chair in the front of the room and he skips up the steps and plops down on his mothers lap.

“When do you have to leave again Grandma?”

The Dowager Empress smiles kindly and reaches out to stroke his soft cheek “not for another week my darling, don't worry about that now. I have a gift for you.” she turns and reaches for her clutch and pulls out a small gold box and hands it to him.

Jared smiles as he turns the shiny box and looks up with bright eyes “a music box?”

She smiles and hands him a long necklace and opens the box “not just a music box, it plays your old lullaby.”

Soft music fills the air, a twinkling hum and Jared sways to it before turning the necklace and reading “together in Paris...” Jared gasps and looks up “really? When?”

Alexandriana laughs and holds him tighter in her lap, ignoring the wrinkles now appearing on her elegant crystal like dress and kisses his cheek “not till your older I’m afraid.”

Jared pouts in his mothers arms and jumps up as if to run to his father when suddenly the light in the room grows dim and a dark, eerie silence settles over the crowd as they part with horrified gasps.

A man walks in, his skin pale, his hair long and pitch black and his beard matching. His eyes are dark like his soul and he has a evil grin on his wicked face as he walks up to the Imperial family and mockingly bows.

Mishaka pushes his family behind him and they rush up to their mother and Alik folds himself in her embrace while Olanna, Tamryn and Marianna crowd in front of Jared, their arms holding him as they stand together.

Mishaka narrows his eyes and holds his hand out “Rurik, your alive!”

The old failed priest growls “Yes your Highness I am, despite being poisoned, shot and thrown into the river I am still here. You can not kill the dead Mishaka.”

The Tsar charges forward and gets in the mans face “you have the nerve coming back here after what you did. You tried to hurt my family, you caused my son harm I should have you hanged.”

Jared holds his sisters hand and looks over at his younger brother who is shaking with fear. When Alik was younger he was a sick child, always coming down with something till he was finally diagnosed with hemophilia and anemia making him weak. The priest, Rurik, claimed he could heal him so his parents took council with him and allowed him to work with Rurik.

As months went by his brother got worse and worse till he was in a wheelchair unable to walk. His father had been confused and asked Rurik about this and he was told it was the process.

But then his brother came down with the measles and they feared he might die. His father found Rurik standing over his bed chanting an unholy message down upon him and his father had him exiled, publicly, but had told his guards to do whatever necessary.

That had been 7 months ago.

Rurik chuckles darkly and holds his hand up to reveal a glowing cylinder like bottle “you will pay for what you did to me, after everything I did for you!” he waves the relic around and the room turns smoky and the chandelier shakes “The Padalecki line ends here! You, your wife, and your children will die within a fortnight!”

Jared gasps and clutches Olanna tighter and feels his other sisters press tighter “no!”

His mother steps closer and gathers all her children in her arms and presses a kiss to their heads as Rurik seethes.

Jared breaks from his families grasp and runs to stand next to his father and glares at the older man in front of him “were not afraid of you! Your nothing but a fraud!”

The man snarls and points the glowing bottle at him “you my little prince...I will enjoy cutting you open, I shall save you for last.”

Mishaka grabs Jared's arm and pulls him to his side and holds the boy tight, his hand coming up to cradle his sons head “you will not threaten my family--”

“This is the end of the Padalecki line! Forever!”

Smoke clouds the room and the lights burst and the chandelier falls causing everyone to scream in panic as it shakes the ground. When the smoke clears Rurik is gone and the Padalecki family is left standing huddled together afraid of the curse brought upon them.


	2. Who Am I?

Two weeks later

A screaming mob is what woke him.

It had been two weeks and the family had not taken Rurik to heart. They had went along with their daily routine and ignored the whole event. Till that night.

Jared woke, his eyes popping open and he sat up in bed as the screaming echoed outside the palace. He throws the curtains back of the room he shares with Alik and gasps as he sees the crowd.

There is some dressed in uniform and some not. They had busted open the golden gates and were not running through with pitch forks and guns that they were shooting off. 

“Jay?”

Jared turns from the curtain to see his little brother stance, shaking in his nightgown. He closes the curtains and pulls his brother in his arms and strokes his hair “its ok Alik, its going to be ok.”

His brother clutches at him and cries into the crook of his arm as screams and bangs echo through the palace.

Suddenly their door bursts open and his father is standing in the doorway with panicked eyes “Jared, Alik hurry!”

They both throw on their robes and shoes and run into the fathers arms who holds their hands as they run down the hall where his mother and sisters are waiting. Alexandriana sighs thankfully and kisses their cheeks as his sisters huddle them altogether and they rush down the hall. 

Jared pauses and reaches for his neck “my music box!” he turns on his heel to run back to his room, his family calling out for him as he runs. He reaches his room and jerks open his drawer and pulls out the box just as a hidden door in the wall opens.

The servant from the party steps out, he looks wild, and reaches for him “come my prince, come!”

Jared blinks and looks as his family comes into the room with worried faces and just as he’s about to go to them a gun shot sounds off in the room and his sister, Olanna stares at him with wide eyes before falling to the ground.

Jared cries out and lurches forward as the rest of his family screams but is halted by strong arms pulling him back into the wall and sealing the door shut.

Jared squeezes his eyes closes, covers his face with his hands and sobs quietly as he listens to the gunshots and his families cries. He can hear his mother praying, he can hear his brother weeping with pain, and his sisters crying out for him, telling him to go.

And then its silent.

Jared peeks through his fingers at the servant who is looking at him sadly “we must go, they’ll be looking for you.”

A rough hand is held out to him and he takes it and allows himself to be tugged through the small narrow tunnel. When they get outside the snow is falling heavily and he shivers and looks back at the boy “aren't you coming?”

Jensen winces “I wish I could Highness but I need to make sure your not followed. You need to get as far away from here as possible, go to Paris where your grandmother is. They will not rest till your dead. Rurik has caused an uproar in the town, your not safe Jared.”

Jared blinks, now very afraid “but I cant--”

Calloused hands frame his face and shake him “yes you can, you have to. You are the Prince and you are missing. They will not rest till your dead. Now go.”

Jared gulps and turns to run through the snow. He makes it to the frozen lake before his ankle is grabbed and he falls to the ground with a yell.

He flips on his back with wide eyes and yelps “Rurik!”

The man growls and tugs on his ankle as he tries to kick “you wont escape me you little runt!”

Jared cries out, lifts his leg up and kicks hard and the man falls back and Jared jumps to his feet just as the ice cracks and Rurik’s hands scramble to hold himself up as he sinks into the water and Jared keeps on running.

When he gets to the train station the crows is frenzied and frightened and he tries to push through the bodies. He can hear the whispers, people shouting to let him through, to help him as he runs along the tracks and races for the train.

There's a man on the back of the train who reaches out for him and he manages to grab it “please don't let go!”

The man struggles and he can see him sweating and Jared feels tears fill his eyes as the grip loosens before their pulled apart and Jared falls to the ground, his head hitting hard and his world fading into black.

 

5 years later

The building is ragged, old, and dark and full of running children and loud screams. A young boy, no older than 20 is bent down on the ground, scrubbing the tiles with a small brush and huffing as he tries to get his long hair out of his face. 

The boy is young and beautiful in a way that's almost exotic, a look not many have seen before. Despite his handsome face, sharp cheek bones, and glittering eyes he’s drowning in old raggedy clothes. 

He’s humming a soft tune when the kitchen door bursts open and a young boy rushes in, his eyes panicked as he runs from the old woman, Ramcof, whose in charge of the orphanage. Shes carrying a large switch she got from the old tree out back.

“Jay! Jay help!”

Jay sits up on his knees and watches as the old woman gets closer and grabs his brush and throws it forward causing the old woman to fall back and crash into the soap bucket, soaking her. 

The little boy, Alex, hurdles over the older woman's body and hides behind Jay who wraps an arm around him.

Some of the other kids have gathered now, watching with wide eyes as Ramcof sits up slowly, her hands reaching for her back and her eyes narrowing as they land on Jay “you did this!”

Jay narrows his own eyes and pushes the kids behind him “you cant hurt him like that.”

She scoffs and rises, her hand coming out as if to slap him “I’ve had enough of you!” her hand swings down and Jay winces but the slap never comes as hard boots hit the floor.

Ramcof gasps and drops her hand as a older man with a large beard enters “Comrade Radesky!”

The man, hollow and narrow almost like a fish stands there with a blank face “I need a worker...” he pauses and looks down at Jay, his eyes scanning appreciatively making the boys skin crawl. “He will do.”

He bends down on his skinny knees and leans toward Jay who scoots back away from him, feeling sick at the lust in the mans eyes, “tomorrow you begin a new life. You’ll start by cutting the fish tails and then maybe if I...like you I’ll let you cut the heads. How does that sound?”

Jay frowns as the man gets up “almost as bad as you smell.”

The older woman moves between them “no Comrade you don't want him trust me--  
“

“I want him.”

The woman scoffs “this crazy gangly thing? He’s crazy! He dosen't even know who he is! He has no memory of anything, he didn't even know his name! He’s a troublemaker a no good--”

Radesky holds his large hand up and the woman shuts up “I will break his will, he will cause me no problems i assure you.” he looks down at Jay “I will come for you tomorrow.”

He leans down and touches Jay’s cheek making the boy squirm away in disgust “you will enjoy working...under me.”

Jay makes a face as the man finally leaves the house and he shivers. Ramcof looks down with dangerous eyes “I couldn't break you, but he will.”

 

That night when everyone is asleep Jay creeps up from his cot and packs what little belongings he has and throws on a large coat and a purple scarf and tucks his hair under his hat.

“Jay?”

Jay turns to see Alex rubbing his eyes “sh, go back to sleep.”

“Are you running away?”

“No. I’m getting out.”

Alex sighs and watches Jay fiddle with the necklace he never takes off “your going to Paris?”

Jay smiles “I’m gonna try. Now go to sleep, everything will be ok.” he bends down and kisses the boys head and brushes his blonde hair back. Jay turns and starts to climb fromt he frosty window.

The sun is coming up and beaming down on the hard snow and he prays there's no snow in Paris. He looks back at the orphanage and scowls at the dark, gloomy place and hopes he’s going to find what he’s looking for.

He’s halfway to town, the sign standing big and bright in the snowy ground when a young puppy, from the looks of it a mix of husky and golden retriever. His eyes are blue, his coat an ashy white with soft brown spots on his legs. His ears are floppy and obviously to big and in his mouth is a large bone and behind him a much larger looking dog who dosen't look to happy.

The puppy turns down a dark alley and the dog runs after him and Jay dosen't think long before he chases after the dogs. 

The puppy is cornered and shaking as he holds the bone tightly between his small teeth and bumps into the wall as the large dog growls, spit drooling from his sharp teeth. Jay picks up a trashcan lid and holds it above his head and bangs it hard against the brick wall and the dog jumps and runs off.

The puppy falls to the ground and looks up gratefully as Jay bends in front of him and rubs his ears “I think you should be more careful who you pick on little guy.”

The dog barks and pants as he looks up at Jay and he smiles and nods his head and the dog barks again before following him out.

Jay looks down and smiles “how does Patches sound?”

Patches yaps again, his tail wagging and Jay nods “Patches it is. I could use some company and it seems you could to.”

When they get to town the train booth is shut down and he huffs and looks around and sees an older woman in a dark shawl and stops her “excuse me do you know where I can get travel papers?”

“Where are you going?”

Jay clutches his necklace “hopefully Paris.”

“Find Jensen, he can help you. He’s staying at the old Palace...but you didn't hear it from me.”

Jay smiles and thanks her and looks down at Patches who stares up at him “looks like where going to the Palace.”


	3. Intrusion

The crowd is wild as he bumps into people holding Patches tightly in his arms as he waves through the small town and pauses suddenly as the air fills with a fish like smell. He turns slowly and looks across the street and spots Radesky with anger in his eyes as he searches the crowd and Jay knows he’s looking for him.

His eyes widen and he gasps in fear and turns in panic and tries to find shelter. Just as the old man turns a bus passes and Jay ducks behind it and climbs onto the side and trips into a seat, is chest heaving.

He looks down at Patches and pets his head “that was close.”

 

Across the town at the local tavern sits a young man, no older than 23. His hair is short and spiky and a mix of rust and blonde. His eyes are a sharp green and layered with crows feet even at his age. His face is covered in rust colored scruff and his lips are a full, light pink. The man is tall and he is wearing dark slacks and a white long john like shirt covered by a light brown vest. His trench coat lays on the chair behind him.

On stage stands a boy, in his hands a script. His hair is short and brown, his skin pale and not right, nothing like Jared's. And his eyes are a dull hazel and he knows this man dosen't even compare.

“Oh, grandma! Its me, Jared! Oh how I’ve missed you!”

The man winces at the loud sound of the boys voice and he knows instantly this boy isn't right. 

A man sits down next to him, his hair dark and long and tucked in a ponytail. “what do you think Jensen?”

Jensen scowls and waves his hand “no thanks...have a good day.”

The boy pouts and stomps off stage and Jensen sighs “will never find someone like him Chris.”

Chris makes a face and claps his shoulder “it dosen't seem like there's anyone quite like he young prince...and your not sure where he went?”

Jensen shakes his head “no...I should have went with him that night, I could have protected him.”

“No need to worry about it now Jensen there's nothing you can do. Were doing this for ourselves, this is our chance to finally be someone, to get out of here. If we pull this off we wont have to con again. We just need the right boy. Now lets get going.”

 

Across town Jay has finally found the palace and stands in awe. The building is glorious but run down. The building is a dirty white, the windows boarded up and the gates broken. He peers through the boards but its dark.

He bends down and picks up a stick and pries open the board and kicks the window open and climbs inside and waves Patches after him. 

The wallpaper is ripped and ragged, the ground beat up and scuffed and the antiques are covered with dust. 

Jay looks around and shivers at the cold air “Jensen? Hello?”

Jay wanders through the hallway and walks into the large ballroom, a large chandelier lays broken on the ground.

He hears a growl and turns to see Patches tugging at the large satin curtains and chuckles as he walks over and gently takes the fabric from his mouth and pauses as he sees small butterflies carved into the wood.

He cocks his head and rubs his fingers over the splintered wood and blinks as something like flashes pops up behind his eyes.

He shakes his head and jumps as Patches barks and runs up the steps behind him and he chases after the dog. “Patches don't!” the dog jumps up and grabs at another large curtain and jerks it down and Jay skids to a halt.

A large portrait sits on the wall. It must be the Padalecki family.

In the middle is the Tsar. He’s wearing a white uniform, covered with medals and a gold sash and on his head sits a golden crown. By his side is a beautiful woman, her hair is blond and pulled back in a neat up do and covered with beads. Shes wearing a long red dress and her own silk sash. By her side shes holding the hand of a girl who looks to be around 17. Her hair is also blonde and lays in large curls, her face naturally beautiful and her eyes a bright blue. Next to her stands two other older girls both with dark hair and matching pink dresses, their faces serious and their eyes light. In the middle, in front of the Empress stands a boy, around 14 his hair is brown and curls behind his ears, he’s wearing a light blue uniform and a smile on his face unlike the others in the photo. On his shoulder is the Tsars hand and the boy is holding the blonde sisters hand. And down below him is a younger boy with short blonde hair and a matching uniform. 

Jay blinks as he stares up at the portrait, his eyes jumping to the boy who looks so much like him its almost eerie. 

“Strange...they seem so familiar.”

He turns and looks back at the ballroom as flashes pop in his head, almost like he’s remembering something.

“Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December.”

As he sings the ballroom turns into its once splendid glory. Jay takes off his coat and his rags are transformed into the same uniform as in the portrait and as he turns he sees the Tsar step down from the portrait and his family follows suit, their gowns flowing behind them.

Jay blinks in awe as Mishaka walks up to him and takes his hands and begins to spin him around the ballroom, the dance familiar as the man smiles at him with kind eyes, that seem to be filled with pride.

“Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully upon my memory.”

The music builds in the background as the man spins him and he turns into a circle with the three girls from the picture and they smile as they spin him.

Unbeknownst to the boy two other men appear at the top of the stairs and watch a young boy dance in the middle of the empty ballroom singing lightly by himself. 

Jay smiles happily as he dances with the family and pauses as the music slows and the Tsar walks up and kisses his forehead as does the Empress and they both back away as the siblings do the same. 

“Hey!”

Jay jumps and turns with wide eyes as he sees a handsome man, a rugged one walks down the steps.

“Who are you?”

Jensen freezes and trips over his feet as he sees the boy.

The moonlight is streaming in though the large windows framing his golden face as he stands in front of the portrait. The resemblance of this boy and the prince has him taken back.

Jensen lets out a shaky breath and looks the young boy over and feels himself choke up by his exotic beauty. God he looks so much like Jared.

He reaches out and grips Chris’s shirt “its him,” he whispers.

Chris frowns “what?”

Jensen points to the photo and then to the boy and Chris gasps.

Jay holds his hands up and drops them “are you Jensen? I didn't mean to trespass I’m not that kind of person but if you could just help me--”

Jensen walks up the stairs to the boy “you look like him. Like Prince Jared. Have anyone told you that before?”

Jay shrugs “they mentioned it in the orphanage a couple of time-- stop circling me!”

Jensen stops his steps and moves back out of the boys space and holds his hands up “people say Jared was the only one to escape the royal family's assassination. That makes him an orphan to.” Jensen cocks his head “what happened to your parents?”

Jay frowns and looks down “I don't know I don't remember. I don't remember anything really. They say I hit my head and they found me on the train tracks.”

“You knows it strange. They say the Dowager Empress is looking for her grandson but cant find him. Why do you think the Prince wouldn't go to her?”

Jay shrugs “I don't know but I don't see what this has to do with me.”

Jensen shrugs and makes a face “perhaps its because he cant remember anything...kind of like you.”

“How much do you weigh?”

Jensen scowls over his shoulder at Chris who shrugs his shoulders innocently “I mean I was just wondering, we already have the suit.”

Jensen rolls his eyes.

“Look I just need travel papers ok?”

“Why do you want to go to Paris?”

Jay frowns “I have my reasons.”

Jensen sucks his cheeks in “Jared's grandmother is in Paris. Were going to take Jared to her. In Paris...and I think you are Jared.”

Jay laughs and tips his head back.

Chris look's over at Jensen and mouths “do you think he is?”

Jensen bites his lip and shrugs his shoulders before looking back at the boy “you never thought about it?”

Jay snorts “I’m an orphan of course I thought about it but look at me. How could I be?”

Jensen steps forward and takes Jay’s shoulders and spine him around to the portrait “no you look at him, look at him!”he leans down and presses his lips to Jay’s ear making him shiver as he stares up at the portrait with curious eyes “that could be you.”

Jay narrows his eyes and lifts his hand up to fiddle with his necklace and turns to scan the ballroom and remembers what happened there. It all seemed so real. It felt so familiar. They felt like his family.

Jensen smirks to himself as he sees the boy dwindle and he spins on his heel and waves his hand dramatically and casually strolls down the stairs with Chris “hey you don't have to listen to me and its not like you have anything to lose. And if we are wrong will simply apologize to the Dowager Empress and be on our way. No harm done, honest mistake. But at least you’ll be in Paris.”

Jay blinks and turns around to touch Jared's face and hums to himself as he looks over the boys features and compares them to his own.

Their identical.

Jensen pauses when he gets to the bottom of the steps and faces the boy whose gazing up longingly at the photo “don't you wanna know the truth? Just come with me.”

Jay sighs and looks down at Patches who wiggles his tail and he nods and looks back at Jensen “fine I’ll go.”

Patches barks in agreement and Jensen smiles and bows to Jay “introducing his royal highness Jared Padalecki.”

Jay smiles and bounds down the steps and walks out with Jensen and Chris, not noticing the glowing relic that sits in the corner, forgotten but not alone.

A small bat pops out from behind the relic and shakes in fear “oh he’s gonna be so mad.” the bat shivers and pick sup the relic with his teeth and flies out the broken window.


	4. Attempts Made

The lights are fading from the city as the bat flies through the dark forest till he reaches the glowing light of a fire. He spots a lone black wagon lying in the middle of a small gypsy camp, gathers his courage and flies inside the broken window.

He perches at the broken window and winces as he sees a dark figure sitting at the end of the wagon with only a lit candle dimming his way.

He clears his throat “um excuse me Father Rurik its me...Bach.”

The man sits up bolt right and his face glows in the fire light, his eyes a fiery red and his face twisted in a sneer “what!”

The bat jumps and falls back, his wings flapping nervously “don't do that! God I think I’m dying here.”

The man gives him a devious smile, his long nails scratching along the wagon “what do you want little rat?”

The bat glares “there's something you should know, and you wont be happy about. I was at the old palace fetching your creepy glowy thing and this guy pops up and he has this dog and he’s wandering around the palace and you know those two others stay there? Well they were there to and they didn't know he was there yet and the boy started singing and dancing and well he looked kind of crazy to me and these guys came down and saw him and they think...they think--”

Ruriks pale hand shoots out and grips the bats neck and seethes “spit it out!”

The bats tiny hands grip Ruriks and he gulps “it seems that...Prince Jared is alive.”

The man blinks before he bursts into laughter and drops the bat “that's impossible! That little brats dead, that rumor has been going around for years.”

The bat shakes his head “trust me, its him.”

“And how do you know?”

Bach holds his hands up “it looks just like him! I wish you could have seen him sir he was standing in front of the portrait and Jesus it was like he walked right out of it! He’s taller of course and older but its him sir, I know it.”

Rurik lets out a loud roar and bangs the side of the wagon with his hand and throws himself back till he hits the wall. He reaches his hands up and pulls harshly at his long hair “this cant be happening. I cursed them all for death how could he be alive?”

The bat shrugs and hops down from his perch and walks along an empty vodka bottle “who cares? He’s just a kid, no one important and he dosen't even know who he is! He fell down and lost his memory so its not like he could hurt you. Besides he’s going to Paris anyway.”

Rurik stands and walks out into the cold and hurls a bottle into a tree “the Padalecki's tried to kill me I swore to destroy them! If he lives and has a child they could ruin me, the line will live on! I cant let that happen.”

He scratches his nails down the tree and the bat cringes “you know this is really obsessive behavior. Maybe you should see someone?”

Rurik turns to his relic and strokes the glowing bottle and whisper's soothingly “where is he? Where is Prince Jared?”

Smoke explodes from the bottle and forms into the shape of a picture where a boy, no doubt Jared, is loading on a train with two others. Rurik cocks his head as he sees one of the men, maybe a little older than the Prince, takes his hand and pulls him on the train.

“It seems he’s made friends...” he curls his hands around the bottle “finish my prophecy...kill him!”

 

Jay is dozing on a bench in the train station while Jensen gather's his papers and Chris tries to rouse him “come on Jay were going.”

Jensen pushes the man to the side and gently rubs Jared’s shoulder “come on your highness its time to get on the train.” he tugs Jay’s hair.

The boys eyes flash open and he sits up and punches out, nailing Jensen right in the nose making the man cry out and fall back on his butt.

Jay’s jaw drops open as Jensen cusses and holds his pounding nose “oh my God I’m so sorry! Its a reflex from my time in the orphanage. You have to be careful.”

Chris snorts as Jensen struggles to get out and sniffs before getting on the train without another word. Jay bites his lip and looks up “oops.”

When he gets on the train Jensen is already sitting in a compartment and he glares “do you have punch people when you wake up?”

Jay shrugs “hey when you live with a hundred others plus an evil foster mother you do what you have to. “

Jensen makes a face and looks the boy over. If this is Jared he hates the boy had to grow up like this instead of where he belongs, in a warm palace dressed in lavish jewels and adored by many.

“I’m sorry.”

The boy makes a face and looks out the window “it dosen't matter.”

“Papers!”

They all jump as the guard walks by their open compartment, searching inside each one. Jensen reaches in his pocket and grins as he pulls out his papers but pauses as he sees the people on the other side hand the guard papers covered in red.

He looks down at his and then over at Chris who smiles sheepishly “that's what I hate about the government...everything's in red.”

Jensen glares at Chris as the guard turns towards them and Jensen reluctantly hands over his papers and prays the man is color blind. The guard frowns and looks back up at them and folds the papers “wait here.”

Jensen's eyes widen as the guard walks out and he turns and shared a panicked look with Chris.

Jay raises a brow and stands “I think I’m gonna stretch my legs--”

Jensen jumps up and grabs Jay’s shoulders as he turns to walk out “no not right--” he trails off as he sees the guard talking to a firm looking man dressed in a uniform and he chokes “on second thought yes! You need to stretch your legs or you’ll get cramps and the Prince shouldn't have cramps in fact we should all go don't you agree Chris?”

The long haired man jumps up, Patches in his arms and nods quickly “that sounds like a great idea! I could use a nice, brisk walk lets get going!”

Jensen grabs Jay’s arm and haul's him out of the compartment making the boy yelp as he’s tugged down the hall and away from the nice, warm cabins and into a cargo hold. Jay frowns as he rubs his arm and looks around “what are we doing?”

Jensen dosen't answer as he opens the door to the outside caboose and climbs up on the roof and bends over “come on.”

Jay scoffs “have you lost your mind? I am not--” he gasps in shock as he’s suddenly hauled up the side of the train by Chris and Jensen tugs on his arms till he lurches forward, sending Jensen sprawling back and making the boy land on top of him.

Jay huffs as he looks down at the man and leans up on his arms “what the hell are you doing?”

Jensen sucks in a large breath and bucks up “trying...to breathe.”

Jay rolls his eyes and crawls off the man as Chris climbs up with Patches and passes him over to Jay “your crazy!”

Jensen glowers and opens his mouth to respond when suddenly a loud crash echoes up the tracks and they all turn to see the bridge that collapses and sinks into the icy waters below. 

Jay’s jaw drops at the sight and he feels his knees shake as they hit high speed and fear courses through him “oh my God were gonna die.”

A frown pops up on Jensen's face and he spares a quick look to the boy and sees his face has gone pale. No ones dying today, not if he can help it. He looks around but sees nothing to help and the notices the snow seems heavier on the sides and sucks in a breath “were gonna have to jump.”

Jay gasps in horror and clutches Patches tighter “what? Have you completely lost your mind?”

Jensen side eyes him, and thins his lips “we don't have a choice. Get your stuff and get ready.”

Jay gulps and does as told and moves closer to Jensen as they all stand on the edge of the roof just as green smoke curls under the train. Jay blinks rapidly and feels himself shake as he looks down and takes a step back.

A hand reaches out and grabs his, rough fingers tangling with his own and Jay looks up sharply. Jensen is smiling softly down at him and gives him a nod “you can do this, I believe in you.”

Jay licks his lips and gives him a trembling smile and nods in return and grips Jensen's hand tighter as they leap.

They land in a pile and roll down the snowy hill in a loud thump for Jay once again lands on top of Jensen...but this time he’s sitting on his balls.

His eyes widen and he rolls off quickly as soon as Jensen starts coughing and choking. He rolls over and groans and shoots Jay an evil look “you must enjoy causing me pain, that's all you've done since we found you!”

Jay rolls his eyes and stands on wobbly legs “quit being such a baby now...Patches! Patches where are you?”

Chris sits up with a pain filled groan and shakes his head “I think I broke my--”

Patches pops up suddenly from underneath a snow pile, his tongue laid out and he lets out a happy bark and hops up over to Jay, curling under his legs.

Chris rubs his ass and pushes himself up and looks at the others “you alright?”

Jay nods with a smile “I’m fine.”

Jensen scoffs and gives him a dirty look as he struggles “you should be fine, you only broke my balls!” he winces as he rises and limps “I may never walk right again.”

Jay smirks as he watches Jensen limp past him and picks up Patches and heaves him up “so now what?”

Jensen looks over his shoulder and scowls “now we walk.”

 

Rurik watches through the relic as Jared once again escapes his grasp. He feels his eye twitching and his body shaking as anger pumps through him and he let's out a loud roar and falls back on the ground hitting his head on the snow. “That little twerp!” he sits up and growls to himself as he squeezes the relic in his hands “I’ll get you my little Prince, I promise you that.”


	5. On an Adventure

Dawn rises over them as they walk through the icy terrain. Jay shivers as he walks ahead with Chris, Jensen still behind them, wet, muddy and pouting like the big baby that he is.

Chris smiles kindly as he looks over at Jay, his face pale and flushed with the cold wind that’s hitting his cheeks “we have a lot to prepare you for, have to get you ready to meet Natalia.”

Jay frowns curiously “whose Natalia?”

Chris sighs dreamily and stares off into the snowy distance and tucks his hands in his trench coat “Natalia...the Dowager Empress’s first cousin, once removed. We must convince Natalia that you are Prince Jared so we can have a meeting with the Empress...your grandmother I mean.”

Jay stops dead in his tracks at this new information and shoots a deadly glare behind him at Jensen “what?”

Jensen, not paying attention, slams right into Jay’s back making him stumble back in the deep snow “what the hell are you--”

Jay growls and shoves Jensen's shoulder hard “you never said I had to prove I was the Prince!”

Jensen shrugs innocently “you are the Prince...”

Chris steps in to save his friend and gently takes a hold of Jay’s shoulders and moves the young boy back “we just have to get your memory back.”

Jay shakes his head and groans in frustration as he jerks away from the touch “I don't have a memory! And I’m not a Prince.”

Jay bites his lip and turns away from them and sniffs “I cant do this...I’m not good enough.”

Jensen sighs and steps up next to the boy as he looks down at an icy puddle, trying to ignore his gaze “what do you see?”

Jay scoffs and turns his head away from his reflection but before he can move away completely Jensen reaches out and tenderly grips his cheeks and turns his head back. He wets his hands with the cold water and wipes the dirt from Jay’s regal face and smooths his hair back and smiles “there...there's the Prince.”

The boy sighs and sniffs again and turns to Jensen “do you really think I’m him? That I’m Jared?”

Jensen bites his lip, his eyes scanning the boys face rapidly and his gut lurches and his heart flutters as he imagines the boy he once knew and molds it with this one now “I think so.”

Jay smiles softly and opens his mouth when Chris steps between them with a loud voice, breaking the soft trance “lets get to it then!” he leans down and grabs Jay’s arms pulling him to his feet and drags him through the snow “you have a lot to learn.”

“You were born on the Adriatic sea at the summer palace, where the parties and the buffets were marvelous.”

As the snow begins to melt as they move further on toward town Chris stops and picks small blooming flowers and makes a small flower crown and places it on top of Jay’s head as he recites something to Jensen with a scrunched up face “and on my fathers side there was a...” he huffs and trails off.

Jensen looks down at a paper and back up “every Russian family has one...”

Jay’s eyes light up “Natasha Feastavich! We used to call her Fooshie!”

Jensen blinks “did I tell you that?”

Jay frowns “I’m not sure.”

They load up on a small wagon and hitch a ride with a pig farmer. Jensen reaches in his bag and pulls out silverware and hands it to Jay.

Jay looks over them and points “fish fork, salad fork, meat fork, and...” he groans “I cant remember.”

Jensen leans closer “its the best fork of all.”

“The dessert fork!” Jay smiles over at him, his eyes bright and Jensen gulps at the sight and leans back.

“So where are we going now?”

As Chris ties his hair back he answers “were near the port the rest of the trip will be by ship we should be there in a day or two.”

“I’ve never been on a boat before...I hope its nothing like the train otherwise transportation is ruined for me.”

Jensen chuckles as he points ahead “well you better get ready because were here.”

Jay’s jaw drops as he looks up at the ship “wow...what a beautiful ship.”

Jensen smiles as he helps Jay on board “it used to be a private yacht until the government bought it out.”

Chris nods as they settle on deck “oh yeah it used to be one of the most marvelous ships I’ve ever seen, always going on lavish trips somewhere far off. I cant remember who it belonged to though...”

Jay watches as Chris looks down, his brow furrowed as he tries to remember and just when he opens his mouth Jay gasps “Konstantin Petrovisch of Moscow! Right?”

Chris and Jensen share an odd look. They hadn't told him that. Jensen watches as Jay bounces around on the deck with Patches in his arms, almost like he;s remembering something and it makes him shake. 

What if he really is the Prince? What if he is the boy he let slip through his fingers all those years ago?

 

Jensen clears his throat and shakes his head “come on I’ll show you where your room is, I believe its right next to mine.”

“I get my own cabin?”

“Of course.”

Jay hums as he follows Jensen downstairs and into a long hallway, holding Patches tightly in his arms “I’ve never had my own room before.”

Jensen stills as they make it to his door and gives Jay a strange look. He knows the boy is talking about the orphanage but he also knows that if this is Jared then he is certainly right. His never had his own room before, he shared with his little brother and even before Alik was born he stayed in his mother and fathers room, to attached to his dad to let him go.

Jensen gulps and opens the door “its not much but its decent.”

Jay steps inside and looks at the twin bed. Its covered in a plaid quilt and has a small nightstand next to it and in the corner is a vanity and a small mirror. Jay smiles and turns around “this is great.”

Jensen feels the small smile on his face at seeing the boy so happy to have his own place even if its not a room a Prince should be in. He looks down and bows before standing back up “get cleaned up, there's a bathroom joined on the other side and meet us back on deck.”

Jay watches Jensen go with a curious frown. He isn't sure what it is but he cant help but feel like his met Jensen somewhere before. But that couldn't be, before coming out of the orphanage Ramcof never let him go anywhere. None of the children were allowed out of the house.

He can feel the butterflies in his stomach fade away as Jensen leaves and it makes him feel funny. His never had a crush on anyone before being the oldest at the orphanage and the other boys to young and immature. But Jensen he’s...well he’s a man and it makes him feel things.

He shakes his head and blushes as he sits Patches down and runs his fingers through his hair maybe he needs a cold shower after all.[5]


	6. Dark Times

Jensen sighs as he leans against the wall of the ship “just come out Jay this is ridiculous.”

Jay shakes his head quickly “no! I look stupid!”

Chris bites his lip “I’m sure you don't--”

“Your gonna laugh at me! I look so stupid, its to big.”

“I wont laugh,” Chris assures him.

Jay huffs on the other side “not you, him!”

Jensen rolls his eyes and thumps his head against the door “I will not Jay just come out.”

Its quite for a few seconds and Jensen and Chris share a look about ready bring out another string of praises when the door knob twists and it flies open and Jay stands there with a pout on his face dressed down in baggy pants that looked ridiculous with his old, scuffed up boots. His shirt was a button up and was loose, the buttons misplaced making the rhinestones look out of sorts.

He tries, he really does but he ends up snorting with laughter making Jay frown and slam the door “you said you wouldn't laugh!”

Jensen chuckles and slaps at his face “its not you--its the outfit.”

Jay pouts as he leans against the door and turns to look at himself in them mirror and makes a face “I’m never gonna be--” he takes a step forward and pauses as the back of his clothes get caught in the door making his outfit tighten up and he cocks his head as he looks at himself, his clothes now tight and smiles “maybe I am.”

Jensen and Chris wait outside the door for a good hour before it opens again and Jay stands there the clothes now fitting right and framing the right parts of his body. Jensen gulps, his eyes scanning the boys lithe body “how did you--”

“I have a sewing kit in my bag, the clothes I got were always either to big or ripped up had to learn how to fix them.”

Jay smiles brightly and walks past them making the men turn and stare after him as he walks up to the deck.

Chris blinks sluggishly and turns to look at Jensen “he’s something isn't he?”

Jensen licks his lips and takes a breath “he sure is.”

When they both walk on deck Chris sits down on a bench and waves his hands “one of the most important things is learning how to dance.” he looks at Jensen pointedly and moves his head toward Jay and Jensen sighs and walks over to the boy and holds out his hand and the boy takes his hand and moves toward him.

Jay gulps as one of Jensen's hands go around his waist and the other takes his hand. Jay can feel the nerves settle in as he lays his hand delicately on Jensen's shoulder and gives him a shaky smile “I might be bad at this.”

Jensen smiles softly as he starts moving with the soft music Chris is humming in the background. Jay lets out a shaky breath as Jensen twirls him out and then carefully pulls him back in and Jay stumbles and trips into Jensen. The older man reaches out as Jay stumbles back and catches him around the waist and tips him back, their faces inches from each-other.

Jay blinks, his eyes wide and unsure as he looks up at Jensen whose looking back down at him, his own eyes soft and searching as they stare at each-other. Jensen opens his mouth to say something, his lips curving in a smile “Jay I think--”

Suddenly Chris steps up behind them and claps his hands loudly “you are a natural! Its almost like you've been dancing all your life. Are you sure you didn't have lessons?”

Jay jumps and pulls away from Jensen “uh no...at least not that I remember.”

Chris nods “well if you are Jared it would make a lot of sense that you can dance this well. Jared was an exceptional dancer, his father taught him he didn't even need lessons like his sisters.”

Jay bites his lip and looks up at Jensen through long bangs “what were you gonna say?”

Jensen clears his throat and backs away and shakes his head “nothing it was nothing...its getting dark, you should rest.”

Jay frowns as Jensen turns and walks below deck and he knows that whatever Jensen was going to say, whatever he felt in that moment was ruined the second Chris opened his big mouth.

 

That night Jay tosses and turns as a storm rages on outside making waves crash on deck and the boat rock. Instead of getting his own room like he thought would happen he ends up sharing with Jensen and Chris, which makes everything more awkward.

Chris and Jay are sharing bunk beds and Chris is on top snoring loudly and turning. Jay sits up in his bed and pets Patches softly as the dog drifts off to sleep just as Jensen comes over and sits next to him and hands him a small box “here...I wanted to show you this.”

Jay cocks his head as he takes it, the music haunting and familiar “its beautiful...and sad.”

“Sad?”

Jay frowns as he turns it “this was his?”

Jensen nods “Yeah...well yours, it was yours. You still believe your the Prince don't you?”

Jay shrugs “I know I must have had something to do with the palace--I’ve had small flashes of things but none of it matters as long as I find my home.”

Jensen nods “your lucky you don't remember the revolution was a horrible time, I lost everything.”

Jay bites his lip and peeks up at Jensen “I’m sorry Jensen.”

Jensen clears his throat and gives a forced smile, his voice loud and fake “hey its alright you gotta make your own way in the world right? don't be sorry for me Jay I turned out ok.”

Jensen's stands and goes back over to his makeshift bed in the floor and lays down, trying to act tough but Jay sees through him, he can see the hurt lying underneath, and he knows there's something Jensen isn't telling him.

He sighs and lays down and yanks the covers up and throws himself into a fitful sleep.

Green smoke curls under the door and slips past Jensen before wrapping itself around Jay’s lower half and curling up and sinking into his skin. The boy sighs and flips over in bed as visions of a forest pop into his head.

In his dream he is cowering in a tree as a large, rabid wolf growls and chomps at him. He holds onto the limb tightly as the wolf jumps up, white slobber dripping from his teeth making Jay tremble as he stares down at the snapping jaws.

His eyes widen as the tree limb snaps and he lets out a scream as it breaks in half and he tumbles down, preparing for the sharp teeth that will soon tear him apart. But as he lays there the growling is gone and a warm breeze floats past him.

He carefully opens his eyes and sighs at what he sees. He’s standing in a field covered with beautiful purple flowers. The sun is high in the deep blue sky and no clouds are seen as he slowly walks through the field, his hands catching the small flowers.

He can hear laughter in the distance and when he looks up he sees a family. 

there's a blonde boy running in circles and three older girls that are braiding each-others hair and next to them is a couple laid out on the tall grass with smiles as they watch the children play.

Jay smiles and steps closer and the boy looks up and drops the small ball that's in his hands “its you...your finally here.”

The family turns and as they see him they all stand, their eyes filling with tears as they rush toward him. Arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly and Jay melts in their embraces and closes his eyes as warmth fills him.

This is home.

The blonde girl smiles at him and smooths his hair back before grabbing his hand “come on!”

Jay grins and follows the sisters down the hill running and giggling as they go.

Back in bed Jay gets up and stumbles, his eyes closed and a smile on his face, his arm held out as though being dragged as he walks out of the room and into the storm. 

Down below in the dream there's a glittering lake and the children climb up on top of a rock “come on Jay lets jump in!”

Jay smiles, his eyes still closed, and grabs onto the rope and climbs up on the railing, his body rocking as the ship moves violently in the storm. 

Back in the cabin Patches wakes and yawns as he looks around. When he dosen't see Jay he jumps up, alert, and barks loudly before running over to Jensen and pouncing on the mans chest.

Jensen groans and swats the dog as he rolls over “go away you monster.”

The dog growls and scratches Jensen's arm and the man sits up with a yelp “ow you little shit what was--” he pauses as he looks up and sees Jay’s bed empty. “Jay?” he gets up and looks around and sees the door cracked “Jared!”

He rushes toward the door and bangs into the wall as the ship turns and whips the door open as he tries to stumble up the stairs. He squints his eyes as water hits him in the face, the waves crashing on board.

In the distance he sees Jay standing the railing and looking down at the harsh waters with a serene smile, his hand lifting as though to wave “Jared!”

Jay grins as he looks down at the family gathered in the water. He knows this is his family, he knows who they are and he wants nothing more than to join them. The man, his father, holds his arms open and gives him a warm smile “come on little Jay, I’ve got you.”

Jay hums and lifts his foot as though to jump but pauses as a loud yell echoes and strong hands grab his waist and jerks him back off the railing making him crash down onto the deck, landing on Jensen's chest.

Jay struggles in his arms and pushes as they tighten “Wake up Jay!”

Jay’s eyes shoot open and he looks around in shock when he sees that he’s just sitting on the deck and not with his family tears fill his eyes and he lets out a choked sob before throwing his arms around Jensen.

Jensen gulps as the boy cries “what were you doing?”

The boy squeezes his eyes closed and sniffs as he clutches Jensen's wet shit tighter “my family...I saw my family.”

In another part Rurik watches through his relic with growing hate and feels his skin twitch as anger grows in him.

Bach peeks up at the man through dark eyes “don't you hate it when that happens?”

Rurik growls menacingly and grips the relic tight in his hands “he has a guardian angel that little one does...someone is always there to save him. In the palace as a child. And on the train and now...its him.” Rurik scoffs.

Rurik watches as Jensen stands and carefully pulls Jay up and rubs his arms up and down the boys shoulders before putting an arm around him and leading him back to their room. Bach hums “he’s a nice looking man...he seems to care for Jared.”

Rurik ignores him and looks down at his relic and narrows his eyes “your toying with me aren't you? Letting me get so close...”

As if laughing at him the relic glows bright and fades away and Rurik smirks “Bach have you ever been to Paris?”

“Me? No to far to fly plus the food makes me sick, to rich if you ask me but I have a cousin who lives there and she--”

“Well were going and that brats going to get what he deserves. We might kill his lover while were there, kill two birds with one stone so to speak that way Jared will have no one to come to his rescue.


	7. Crown Prince

The next morning, his dream still hanging onto him, he walks down the long plank, his arms held out by his sides as he tries to balance when suddenly his shirt gets caught in a nail and he flails as he falls back, punching Jensen in the stomach as the man catches him.

Jay makes a face, his lips going down and his teeth showing as he rights himself “I’m so sorry!”

Jensen waves his hand and steps back “don't worry about it, I’m used to it by now.”

Chris raises a brow as he watches the other two look at each-other and he shakes his head “oh no...” he knows that he has tried, to his best ability, these past few days to interrupt anything seemingly romantic between the two of them because he knows that if this works Jay will no longer be their class. He also knows if it turns out that this boy is Jared Padalecki he will be expected to marry high up.

He also knows there's nothing more he can do.

Nearby on a sign rests the words Paris 30 KM and Jay feels his heart beat fast as he leans over the railing “I’m almost there.”

Jensen smiles softly and reaches out to trace his fingers down Jay’s shoulder and pauses as he realizes what he’s doing. Jay gulps and peeks up innocently through long lashes and lets out a shaky sigh as the man stares down at him with something deep in his eyes.

He moves forward carefully and knocks the toes of his shoes against Jensen's and rolls his lip around with his teeth and licks them restlessly. The mans eyes scan over him and they seem to be set with something tender and fond as they stare at him and his hand lifts up and rests against Jay’s cheek and strokes it.

He then closes his eyes and squeezes them closed like he’s in pain and steps back, his hand dropping and Jay feels his heart clench.

Jensen thins his lips and looks up “are you nervous?”

Jay blinks at the turn “to meet Natalia? Yes. What if she dosen't believe me?”

“She will...you have all the poise and balance of a Prince. Your strong and beautiful and even you forget some names your going to be fine.”

Jay blushes and smiles softly and opens his mouth to reply, to ask if Jensen really does think he’s beautiful when a loud voice calls out.

“Docked!”

He jolts and looks up and sees the dock coming into view and wilts just a little as Jensen presses against his shoulder and he looks up with wide eyes.

“Its going to be ok...you’ve got this.”

Jay nods, takes a deep breath and follows him off the boat.

 

The house in front of them is big, wide, and white. there's giant columns gracing the large front doors, bright flowers litter the walkway and there's ivy creeping up the front. Jensen takes his hand and brushes his hair back “you look great.”

He looks down at himself at the outfit that he had picked out. He’s wearing light pants, a button up shirt and a tight coat over it. 

When the door opens a tall blonde woman stands dressed in a flourish dress, her make up heavy and her hair long.

Chris smiles and reaches out and grabs her hand and kisses it “Natalia...I’ve missed you.”

The woman blushes and bats her hand “oh stop it--”

Chris steps back and bows “may I present the crown Prince Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

Natalia looks over his shoulder and spots Jay standing there, his hands wringing nervously in front of him as he presses close to Jensen. She steps forward and walks around him in a circle and hums “he certainly looks like Jared.” she smiles and pulls them inside and sits them down “I just need to ask you a few questions dear.”

Jay gulps and nods his head as she pours them tea.

Jensen watches from the side as Jay answers each question with grace and poise, never faltering with his answers. 

Natalia smirks “this is the last one, its a hard one. What rare treat was served on the night of Jared's birthday? The last royal ball they ever had for the young Prince?”

Jensen gulps and he and Chris exchange a nervous glance as Jay cocks his head, his brow furrowing before he smiles softly as something floats through his head and a tangy taste hits his tongue.

“Papa had fresh tropical fruits sent in because he knew how much I loved them when we visited the islands. Pineapples and apples...I remember...I remember I threw a fruit to a young boy, he was hiding under the table, watching me.”

Jensen gasps and his eyes widen in shock as Jay no Jared, Jared Padalecki, recalls that night from all those years ago when he showed Jensen a kindness that he had never seen especially from a Royal.

This is the Crown Prince Jared Tristan Padalecki.

Natalia blinks rapidly and shakes her head “that's right...it was fresh fruit.” The woman smiles widely as she looks Jared over.

She gets up and takes Jared's hand with a happy grin “come my dear, we have much to talk about.”

Chris watches as Natalia leads Jared from the room and he turns with a toothy grin and pumps his fist in the air “we did it! Can you fucking believe it?”

Jensen gulps and lets out a breath “its him Chris.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean its him. that's really Jared I...I was the boy under the table. I snuck out from the kitchen so I could watch him dance, I used to love to watch him dance. I loved seeing him with his family and how much they loved him, adored him. He was happy. He saw me that night and he gave me an apple. I hadn't eaten in two days.”

Chris sighs heavily “wow...you must know I never doubted it for a second, that he was Jared.he knew things only Jared would know.”

Jensen closes his eyes and pulls at his hair “now what?”

Chris shakes his head and they watch as Natalia walks out with her arm linked with Jared's, their faces red and happy smiles on their lips as they chat. She grins as they stop “were going out tonight boys, so get ready Paris is waiting.”


	8. Who We Are

Jared smiled happily as he twirled walking out of a fancy boutique downtown and glided up to Jensen who looked him over with wide, longing filled eyes “how do I look? Do I look a Prince?”

Jensen looks up and gives him a small smile and tips his chin up “you are a Prince Jared.”

Jared blinks at the name and his smile grows brighter and he folds him arm through Jensen's as they follow Chris and Natalia through the streets of Paris. Chris and Natalia skip on ahead of them as a drinking cart drives by and Jensen stops them.

Jared pauses and looks up at Jensen with a frown “whats wrong?”

Jensen gulps and looks behind them as the Eiffel Tower comes into view and turns back to Jared and frames his cheeks with his hands “I just...I don't know if I’ll get another chance to do this later.” He takes a deep breath and leans in, watches as Jared's eyes slip closed, and presses their lips together in a soft kiss.

Jared gasps as he melts into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Jensen's neck, his skin tingling and the hair on his arms rising as something electric surges through him. He hums as his head is tipped back and the kiss deepens, Jensen's fingers softly pulling at his hair to position him just right allowing the mans tongue to creep inside,

He can feel strong hands glide down his back, one resting on the small of his back and the other at the nape of his neck. His never been kissed before but he imagines it couldn't feel anything like this moment with Jensen. And suddenly he’s glad for his inexperience.

When they part its with a wet smack and Jared floats as Jensen strokes his cheeks and presses their foreheads together, his eyes clenched like he’s in pain.

When he pulls back his eyes are shiny and Jared opens his mouth to ask whats wrong when Jensen beats him.

“Why don't we head back? Were staying at the hotel its only a few blocks from here besides...after tomorrow night I might never see you again.”

Jared falters at that.

He hadn't really thought about it. But if he really is Jared and if he does find his grandmother that means he will come into his wealth, into his name. Grand things will be expected of him.

He shakes his head and slides his hands up Jensen's shoulders “then lets go.”

When they get back to the hotel he feels weak in the knees. He watches with unsure eyes as Jensen slowly takes his overcoat off, their eyes locked, and throws it on the nearby dresser before toeing out of his shoes. 

Jared gulps and lets out a shaky breath and does the same and tries to hold his head high as Jensen walks over and leans down rubbing their noses together with a soft smile. Jared closed his eyes as rough hands slide under his shirt, and strong fingers undo the buttons and he’s shirtless.

He blushes hotly as green eyes look him over making him feel insecure at the gaze. He knows he isn't ripped and he dosen't have much muscle. His always been tall and gangly and clumsy, nothing like Jensen.

But the mans eyes fill with desire and he presses their lips together. Jared arches his back up into the touch and slides his hands up Jensen's arms and wraps them around his neck and tilts his body to the side so Jensen can deepen the kiss.

Still lip locked Jensen walks them backwards and Jared's knees hit the bed and he falls back, breathless, and stares up at Jensen with hazy eyes as his body grows hot with desire.

He closes his eyes and writhes on the sheets, his skin prickling, and opens them back up to see Jensen's pupils growing and his eyes darkening at the sight. He shucks his clothes off and climbs on top of him, his own body clammy as it presses against his.

He bites his bottom lip and flutters his lashes as Jensen smiles down at him and brushes his hair back and presses a kiss to his forehead “we don't have to.”

Jared shakes his head and brings a hand up to cup Jensen's cheek “I want to...its all I want right now. Please?”

Jensen closes his eyes and sighs and reaches over next to the dresser and grabs a bottle of oil. He preps him gently and surely. He can feel his body twisting at the awkwardness of it and he almost shy's away.

But then Jensen hits a spot inside of him and he feels like something has exploded inside of him and he’s aching for more.

And then the fingers are gone and something bigger is replaced with them.

The pain is harsh and quick and tears spring to his eyes. He feels like he’s being torn open and ripped apart on the inside and he lets out a soft sob , his nails digging into Jensen's back as the man slides in.

Soft kisses are peppered to kiss face and soothing words fill his ears and he tries to relax as he lets Jensen's warmth wash over him.

He nods firmly for Jensen to get on with it and after the third thrust his eyes pop open as something rushes through him and his hips buck off the bed to meet Jensen's thrust making them both groan with need. 

His mouth drops open, his cheeks red and his lips kiss bitten as he stares up at Jensen in shock, his hands scrambling to purchase on his back “do it again.”

Jensen bites his lip and pulls out, locks their eyes, and slams back in making Jared cry out. The boy shoots up and mashes their lips together, his mouth opening wide allowing for Jensen's hot tongue to come inside.

He breaks the kiss and tilts his head back and wet lips slide down his neck, Jensen's bottom lip dragging along his salty skin. He squeezes his eyes shut tight as hot pants hit his ear and Jensen's hips stutter and he comes hotly against their bellies.

Jensen moans and buries his face in Jared's neck, his mouth dropping open as he comes deep inside of him before rolling off, his chest heaving.

Jared lets out a shaky breath and blinks lazily over at Jensen who gives him a sluggish smile and scoots over to press a kiss to his nose.

Jared closes his eyes and smiles “I love you Jensen.”

Jensen stills as the boy snuggles in his arms and drifts off to sleep. Jensen cusses under his breath at the softness of it all and curses his heart.

He loves the boy to.

 

He dosent sleep for long. His only been asleep for two hours when he wakes up, Jared still snuggled up to his side, his arm thrown over his stomach and his face buried in his shoulder. 

Jensen sighs and carefully moves Jared and gets up, giving him one last look, and walks out to the balcony and leans over the rails. Despite the time the city is still bustling. Cars drive by and the lights are still bright and people are laughing and dancing in the streets.

He rubs at his face and wipes his eyes as he turns around and leans his back against the rails and looks through the glass double doors as Jared who was twisted up in the sheets, his face peaceful and beautiful.

He knows this wont end well, he knows its only a matter of time before Jared finds out the truth and what then?

He loves him, hell his always been in love with him ever since he was a boy. Jared had shown him more kindness as a teenager than anyone his ever known. Despite his royalty and lavish upbringing the boy had always been filled with good humor, sympathy, and down to earth. Growing up Jared had been very different from his siblings. While Tamryn, Olanna, Alik, and Marianna had all been genuine in their own ways Jared was the best of them. 

And Jensen didn’t deserve him. He spent his time coning and drifting through life and when the idea of finding Jared came up it hadn't been for the money no matter what he said. When he was younger his mother couldn’t afford to take care of him and he was dropped off on the steps of the palace and the Empress’s assistant had found him and he was passed over to the wet nurse. They ended up keeping him there and he started doing his duties at the age of six. He still remembers when Jared was born. 

Whispers had been filling the palace, everyone excited that the Empress would be having a boy, therefore the next Tsar of Russia. Jensen hadn’t really been to interested. He had seen Olanna and Tamryn around the castle, being the same age as Olanna, and never associated with the girls. 

At the time of Jared’s birth he had been floating around in his duties, not yet singled out to one area, and had been in the nursery when the midwife came in carrying a small, crying baby in her arms. 

He watched in awe as she laid the baby down in his crib and gently soothed him but nothing stopped his crying. So Jensen crept over and leaned over the crib with wide eyes and peeked up before sticking his finger in the crib letting the baby latch on, and his crying stopped.

The nurse had been stunned and looked down at him with fascination and backed away as Jensen doted on the little boy.

He always regretted not going with the boy that night of the revolution. If he had maybe none of this would have happened? Jared would be the Tsar and in his rightful place and in his home and Jensen would be...alone.

He knows Jared’s feelings are real and he believes the boy when he says I love you but it dosen’t matter. Jensen isn’t the one for him, he can’t be.

His eyes are burning as tears hit and he sniffs loudly as he walks back inside and looks down at the Prince.

When the time comes he’ll let him go, whether he wants to or not.


	9. This Is Me

The next night its time for the Russian ballet and Jensen feels his nerves set in at high max. He isn't sure why but for some reason he feels like this night could either end badly for him or be everything he ever wanted.

Thanks to Natalia he’s dressed in a lavish suit that makes him feel like a million bucks. His hair is smoothed to the side and he’s sprayed with a fresh cologne that waves up his nose and makes him sneeze. When he walks into the grand hall he jitters as others walk around him, dressed in their finest gowns and suits and he feels out of place.

He considers turning around, going back to the hotel, and forgetting about this whole thing when he looks up the grand stairs and sees Jared standing at the top, his hands by his side and his eyes on Jensen.

Jensen gulps as he looks the younger boy up and down and feels his heart lurch and his stomach gurgle. 

He's wearing a dark blue tux, the outer lining covered in sapphire jewels and his hair is combed behind his ears, his face is red with blush and his eyes lined with kohl as he smiles widely at Jensen.

The boy strikes a regal pose as he stands to the side and then cocks his head and gives a curious smile as Jensen stands there, staring and unmoving.

Jared waves his hand and Jensen snaps out of him and shakes his head and races up the stairs to meet with Jared and takes his hand and kisses it.

Jared smiles “how do I look?”

Jensen lets out a breathless sigh “wonderful...you look wonderful.”

They hook their arms and walk into the theater and they take their seats in the top box and Jared hums and jumps in excitement. 

Jensen grins and gives him a pair of glasses to see through so he can watch better and he awes as lights flair around the room and dancers in a bright dresses and tutus come out and jump with the music.

When the ballet is almost over Jared feels his nerves set in and he twines his hands nervously, his leg jumping. A hand comes out and takes his thigh and squeezes and Jared pauses and looks over with wide eyes.

Jensen gives him a comforting smile and nods his head “your going to be fine I promise.”

Jared nods and takes a deep breath as they stand and make their way to a private box where the Dowager Empress resides.

He turns and grabs Jared's hands “let me go in first, its probably going to be a shock.”

Jared bites his lip “I’m so scared.”

Jensen shakes his head “don't be, your going to be fine.”

“And grateful...if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be--”

Jensen frowns and pulls away “I know...stay here.”

Jared watches as Jensen disappears through the velvet curtain and frowns to himself at the mans attitude. It was true. None of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for Jensen and Chris. He would still be wondering around Russia with his head in the clouds trying to figure out what to do next. Or worse slaving to Comrade Radesky.

 

When Jensen walks inside and closes the curtain he sees the Dowager Empress still sitting in the velvet red seats, her hands resting on a tall golden cane and leaned back in her seat dressed in a dark purple crystal gown and wearing a feather pin in her gray hair.

Jensen bows to Natalia “I need to speak to the Dowager Empress.”

The Empress scoffs at the new voice and waves her hand without turning around “how much pain will you cause an old woman just for money?”

Jensen steps forward, his hands out “please if you would just listen you will--”

“Remove him, there's nothing else for me to hear.”

Two guards strive forward and roughly take his arms, dragging him from the room despite his pleas and throw him to the floor outside the private box making him land on his back.

He winces and rubs his head and looks up right into the eyes of Jared. The eyes that are filled with betrayal.

Jared shakes his head and turns to leave making Jensen scramble to get off the ground and hurry after him “please Jared just listen--”

Jared spins around as they make it to the stairs, his eyes fiery and filled with fury as he glares at Jensen, his hands curling by his side “tell me this isn't true? Tell me you didn't do this for the money?”

“No! Well yes at first but then--”

Jared scoffs in disgust and turns away and skips down the steps “I thought you believed in me and this whole time it was nothing but a lie, we were a lie. You used me!”

Jensen trips as he tries to hurry after Jared as the young boy pushes his way through the ground, bumping rudely into people and shoves the large doors open and rushes into the cold night, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Jensen reaches his hand out to grab Jared's wrist and as he does the boy whirls around and suddenly Jensen's ears are ringing and his cheek is stinging. His eyes widen in shock as he lifts his hand to his hot red cheek and stares at Jared who looks down at his palm and back up with watery eyes, shakes his head and runs off.

Jensen isn't sure how long he stands there in the streets, his hand clutching his face, staring off into the night where Jared vanished when the Empress walks out and is led into a a fancy vehicle.

Jensen drops his hand and watches the driver walk around to the front and he rushes forward “excuse me sir you have a flat tire.”

The driver frowns “Do I?”

He walks around to the back of the car and Jensen smirks to himself and hops in the front, puts on the top hat and speeds off, ignoring the driver as he chases after them with loud yells.

In the back the Empress slides across the leather seat and bumps into the car door and raises her hand “Emilio slow down!”

Jensen turns quickly and spares her a glance “I’m not Emilio and your going to listen to what I have to say.”

The Empress narrows her eyes “stop this car right now!”

Jensen ignores her and her shrill threats as he speeds down the Paris streets for a couple minutes before slamming on his breaks sending the Empress forward as they lurch to a stop in front of a hotel.

Jensen turns in his seat and throws the hat off and glares “don't be afraid, I mean you no harm but...I need you to listen.”

He reaches in his pocket and cringes as he pulls out the music box and holds it out and the old woman gasps as she sees it.

“This is Jared's his had it all these years, he has the key to it.”

The woman gulps and averts her eyes “you could have found it...”

Jensen sneers “what I found is your grandson!”

The woman closes her eyes and ignores him and Jensen feels frustration build inside him and he wills himself to calm down. “Your right my intention was to fool you and take you money. I am a liar and coward and I hurt Jared...but I swear to you that its him he is the Prince I know it. Just see him please, talk to him and I’ll disappear forever.”

He gets out and opens the back door and points to the top of the hotel where a light is shining “just look at him please.”

The Empress sighs and looks up at the window and sees Jared standing in front of it, staring out at the city his cheeks wet and his face red as he holds Patches in his arms. 

The Empress gasps at the sight of Jared and how much he looks like his father and yet holds the exotic beauty of his mother. She looks down at Jensen and cocks her head “you love him?”

Jensen bows his head and looks away “I do...but I wont take him away from this. He deserves this. So please...just go see him.”

 

Loud sniffs fill the room as Jared shuffles about, his small bag on his bed and piles of new clothes scattered on the mattress as he tries stuffing them all inside. He growls in frustration and throws a pair of shoes down and plops down on his bed and drops his head in his hands.

He’s debating on just throwing the clothes out the window when a rapt sounds on the door and he shakes his head “go away Jensen!”

The door opens and Jared rolls his eyes and stands to give Jensen a piece of his mind but stops as he sees the older woman standing in the door way “oh...I’m sorry I thought you were--”

The woman smiles “I know who you thought I was...but who are you?”

Jared blinks at the question and looks down “I don't know...I didn't come here to hurt you I want you to know that.”

The woman looks him over with curious eyes and holds out the small box “do you remember this?”

Jared looks down and smiles softly “I remember something, a memory lost.” he looks back up with pleading eyes “oh please just tell me if you remember me...do you think I could be him?”

Jared reaches his hand up and nervously toys with the necklace around his neck and the Empress’s eyes catch the sigh and she leans forward “whats that?”

Jared looks down at his neck and smiles “I’ve always had it I came here because of this. Tell me if you recognize it, please this is all I have.”

The Empress gulps and holds out a shaky hand and Jared gently hands over the necklace and watches with eager eyes as she carefully inserts the tip into the box and begins to hum as the music plays. As she starts singing she starts as Jared hesitantly jumps in and joins her, the words flowing from him perfectly. 

When the song finishes the Empress’s eyes are filled with tears and she lets out a sob and holds her hand out to touch Jared's smooth cheek “its you...oh its really you. My little Jay.”

Jared grins brightly and lets out a breathy sob and throws himself into her arms and buries his face in her neck as he cries, allowing her warmth to wash over him as she whispers in his ear.

Through the window Jensen watches with a sad smiles and looks down at the wet ground before looking back up and blowing a kiss to the window and walking into the cold Paris night.


	10. Invasion

Jared smiles with a soft, happy grin as he snuggles down deep into the plush bed, his grandmother gently stroking his hair back as he closes his eyes.

Jared blinks his eyes open as another memory hits him “that Christmas dinner, when the cook made that awful plum pudding and we hid it in papa’s pockets so we wouldn't hurt her feelings. I remember so much now grandma--everything.”

Mariette smiles warmly down at her grandson and kisses his temple “don't worry about that now little mouse your safe now...your safe and your with me.”

Jared smiles and closes his eyes and rolls over and buries his face in the goose feathered pillow and drifts off as the Empress strokes his cheek. She stands and walks to the door and flicks the lights and smiles gently over at her beloved grandson and feels and overwhelming sense of love well within her at the beautiful sight. 

She closes her eyes and holds her hand to her chest and silently thanks God before closing the door revealing Rurik standing behind the door with glowing yellow eyes and an evil smile on his face as he looks down at a sleeping Jared.

“Yes...finally home and all safe and sound in bed.” His nose curls in disgust as he lifts his hand and drags bony fingers through Jared's silky hair “look Back, little angels dancing over the sweet Princes head.”

He reaches into his dark robe and pulls out the glowing relic and growls “lets get rid of those shall we?”

He waves his hand a a trail of green smoke puffs out and starts to wrap around Jared. The smoke begins to change and tiny arrows pop up, sharp and lethal as they circle Jared making him wince as they brush against his skin. Rurik backs away as an arrow drags down Jared's smooth skin and the boy cries out in his sleep and flips over, his hand batting roughly.

Suddenly Patches jumps up on top of Jared and growls, his teeth snapping viciously at the green smoke till it fades away and just like that the spell is broken and Jared sinks back into a calm sleep.

“No!”

Jared’s bright, hazel eyes snap open at the loud yell and he sits up in bed, his eyes locking on Rurik and he lets out a loud scream.

Rurik drops his hand and bares his teeth as he starts to charge for the Prince when he hears footsteps in the hallway, wraps his cloak tightly around himself and vanishes into the night just as the door opens and the Empress barges in just as Bach flies out of the window.

“Jay dear! Sweetie its ok its just a bat,”

She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Jared in her arms and calmly strokes his hair as he trembles “no! It wasn't a bat I saw a man, a horrible man. I remember him he was--”

Mariette shakes her head and shushes him “no, no darling its alright.”

She knows exactly who Jared saw.

 

The next morning has Jared being led through his grandmothers manor home, her assistant showing him all the crown jewels and outfits he could wear but he feels himself zone out. He should be happy, he is happy, but at the same-time he feels as though something is still missing. But what else is there?

Mariette sits across him as the crown is fitted on his head to test the size and weight and Jared's head bobs along sluggishly as they move him around, as though he isn't there. She smiles knowingly and leans forward and takes his hand “you know I remember when you turned 15, the night of the ball, your mother had been running around trying to plan everything but you were never interested in it. You were to busy running around with Chad to care.”

Jared smiles “Chad...where is he?”

The Empress smile drops and she looks down “I’m afraid he didn't make it that night...he was caught in the cross fires. He was trying to protect you from the intruders.”

Jared blinks and looks down at his lap as a sob wells in his throat “everyone is gone...”

“No darling, not everyone. I know it seems sadder now, remembering everything but your family loved you. You were their darling. You and Marianna were so close, thick as thief's, you remember what everyone called you?”

Jared gives her a watery smile “the little two?”

“That's right,” she chuckles and shakes her head fondly “oh you two were partners in crime, always getting into something, especially you my little mouse. You could never sit still.”

Jared wipes his face and chuckles “do you remember that time I sewed Olanna’s dress hem to her stockings? Oh she was so angry at me I thought she would burst. She chased me around the palace with a poker till papa caught her.”

“Your papa loved you Jay...you were his world. His little Jaybird. Oh and your mother...you know when she was pregnant with you for a moment we didn't think you would make it. You were so small at birth, you didn't even cry when you came out and they thought something was wrong. Told us we should prepare but your mother...she knew you were a fighter. And she was right. Your brother loved you, you were his hero and your sisters they adored you, they gave their lives for you.”

Jared sniffs as fat tears roll down his cheeks “I can still hear their screams...and Jensen--he pulled me into the wall, he made me run. Olanna she...” Jared chokes out a sob and tips his head back “the last thing she saw was me...all I could hear was them yelling at me to get out.”

The Empress moves down to her knees and strokes his cheek “the important thing to remember is they love you and they wanted you to be safe and you are now. “ She looks down. She opens her mouth to say something else when a stuffy man walks in and bows “your Highness, your guest has arrived.”

She stands and brushes her dress back with a curt nod and leans down to kiss Jared's head and walks away.

When she walks into her study Jensen is already there, sitting in the velvet green chair and abruptly stands when he sees her.

“I sent for you because I owe you a debt of gratitude, larger than I could ever repay--”

“No your Majesty you don't have to--”

She holds up her hand and silences him “I want you to have the money, you earned it rightfully so.”

She opens a large golden box That's filled to the brim with countless amounts of money and Jensen looks down at it with eyes that are filled with pain and despair “I wont take the money. I just came to tell you how sorry I was...”

She cocks her head “young man I--”

Jensen stands and tucks his hands behind his back and bows “and I;m here to tell you I intend to keep my promise to stay out of Jared's life forever. I wont bother him any longer.”

She blinks “your the boy...the boy who saved him.”

Jensen looks down “I should go.”

“That last night in the palace he would have died, and you saved him. You showed him kindness and took him away from the pain. You saved his life. Please is there nothing I can do for you?”

Jensen frowns and licks his lips as he looks up, his eyes watery “just promise me he’ll have his home.”

“He does.”

“And tell me that he’s happy.”

The Empress gives a sad sigh “Oh Jensen I wish I could.”

Jensen nods slowly and bows and exits the room, his breath leaving him in one big rush as he sees Jared walking up the large steps, his eyes widening when he sees a shocked Jensen in front of him.

All at once Jared's eyes harden and his body tenses up as though ready for another lock of deceit and looks Jensen up and down “I guess you came to get your money then.”

It wasn't a question.

Jensen thins his lips and gives him a tight smile “I’m glad you found what you were looking for.”

Jared blinks a the words and narrows his eyes, as though trying to find an underlining meaning “I’m glad you did to.”

He bows his head and walks by Jared who turns and looks over his shoulder as he makes it to the bottom of the stairs “enjoy your fortune.”

Jensen pauses and spins around, his mouth open and his face red but he stops and pulls himself back in, his face tight and his jaw hooked back as he hurries from the parlor. Jared cant help but wilt at the sight as the door slams behind him and something cold sets inside him as he realizes he will never see Jensen again.


	11. Finally Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did!

Jensen stares down at his suitcase dreadfully. This isn't how he envisioned this trip going at the very beginning but he knows now that maybe it was always going to be this way. Who is he? A nobody. Why would someone like Jared, a Prince, want someone like him? A liar, a cheat, and a manipulator.

He shakes his head and throws his last shirt inside and zips up the bag and sighs as he looks around the room dejectedly and then down at the bed. He feels an overwhelming feeling of emotion hit him as flashes of that night with Jared roll in his mind. If he closes his eyes he can still remember the feeling of Jared's skin, the taste of his lips, and the sound of his breathy cries. 

At least he had him once. 

He gulps harshly and swallows down the lump in his throat and goes to pick up his bag and head back to Russia, alone, when the window crashes open, glass splattering all around and a bony man stands in the window.

Rurik gives him an ugly smile “So, you don't want to go to the coronation, eh?”

Jensen frowns as he looks the man over, he knows him, he knows he does. The taunting smile, the rough voice the-- his eyes widen in horror “Rurik!”

Rurik's lips curl up to reveal yellow teeth and he waves his hand mockingly as he climbs down “I know, I know you thought I was dead. That's how the history books will remember be of course, not as the ruler of Russia, or the destroyer of Russia but the man who fell in the frozen lake, fooled by a child!”

Jensen slowly backs away as green smoke curls around his feet but Rurik advances and grabs him by the arm making Jensen growl and jerk back “what do you want?”

Rurik sneers “the same thing I wanted 5 years ago...all of the Padalecki’s dead. I got half of them but it seems one little rat got away so now I have some loose ends to take care of.”

Jensen's face twists in disgust and he huffs “your insane! You didn't kill the Padalecki’s it was the--”

Rurik cries out and throws his arm out making Jensen fall to the ground “you think those fools could have done it on their own? You think they had any courage without me? I killed them just as I am going to kill Jared!”

Jensen bares his teeth and charges forward, his hands going for Rurik’s throat but is halted as green smoke wraps around him and tightens, holding him back.

“Look at me.”

Jensen turns his head and lowers his eyes to the ground.

“Look at me!”

The smoke forms into hands and grips Jensen's chin tightly making him wince as his head is forcefully turned to face Rurik whose eyes are glowing red “you are going to help me kill him do you understand me? Your going to help me kill him.”

Bach watches from the window, his wings flapping nervously as Rurik whispers in Jensen's ear a few more times, the mans green eyes going hazy and he feels something dark settle in his small belly and he turns away.

 

Across the way the Eiffel Tower is lit and is shining bright through the night as others gather around underneath, dressed in their best ball gowns and fancy jewels. Across on the south side of the Tower trumpets are sounding loudly in the night as Jared stands behind a curtain dressed in a jeweled uniform, much like his fathers, with a golden crown sitting on his head. He lets out shaky breaths as the party sounds on the other wide of the curtain and he knows everyone is waiting to see him.

He fidgets uneasily as he pulls on his uniform and adjusts his crown and reaches for the necklace around his neck and remembers that it isn't there anymore, to basic and common for a Prince he was told.

He jumps and looks up as the Major Domo walks in and addresses Jared and his grandmother “and then as I say His Serene Highness Prince Jared you, your Highness should walk out to the stage and greet your--”

The Empress turns and sees Jared zoning out, his eyes hazy as he stares at the red curtain and she waves her hand “I believe his highness understands what he has to do, leave us please.”

The Domo bows and turns to leave as Mariette turns toward her grandson “don't you child?”

Jared jumps and his eyes widen “oh yes grandmother I wait until--”

She shakes her head “no, not about the ceremony Jared... Do you understand the choice you must make?”

Jared frowns in confusion and cocks his head “what choice?”

The Empress opens her mouth but is interrupted by a knock at the door as Chris appears with a concerned look “your Majesty...your guest is unable to attend.”

She isn't sure what it is but something unnerving settles in the Empress’s stomach and she folds her hands in front of her as she thinks this over.

Jared looks down and laughs as Patches walks through the curtain wearing a small golden crown That's pinned behind his ears and a tiny sash “oh Patches you look miserable!”

The dog barks and slides under Jared's legs as if to hide and Jared chuckles “look at him! What did they do to him?”

“Yes your Highness.”

Jared rolls his eyes and looks up at Chris “cut it out Chris I’m not angry with you anymore I understand why Jensen took the money--”

His grandmother clears her throat “he didn't take the money, either of them when I offered.”

Jared blinks in shock and he gulps “he didn't take the money?”

“No...he just wanted you to be happy.”

A breathy gasp leaves Jared's pink lips as his eyes scan the tile floor in front of him. Jensen did all of this for the money because he wanted to be more than a con man Jared knew that so...why didn't he take the money?

Chris steps forward and grabs Natalia’s hand “I am to be married if your Highness approves of course.”

Jared frowns “why are you talking to me that way Chris? Your my friend.”

Chris’s face falls “from now on I am just your loyal servant your Highness...may I take my leave?”

Jared's jaw drops, bewildered, as both Chris and Natalia bow and exit through the curtain and he turns to look at his grandmother with scared, teary eyes “why is he acting this way?”

The Empress gives him a sad smile “you’ll get used to it my dear...if you accept the crown.”

“If I accept...of course I’m going to accept! This is what I always wanted.”

“Is it? Is this what you want?” Mariette gestures to the crowd gathered outside the curtain, the fancy gowns, the loud laughter.

“I wanted to come home grandmother and I did. I found you.”

The Empress smiles “your home is in your heart my dear only you can decide where its at your home is your future.”

Jared huffs “and this is my future. This is who I am!”

“This is who you were, who you are now is up to you.”

Jared chokes out a gasp as frustrated tears fill his eyes “I don't know who I am!”

His grandmother cups his cheek “yes you do,” she leans down and kisses his forehead “you need to choose what is right for you and no one else.” 

As she turns to leave Jared shakes his head and sniffs “I’ve spent my whole life waiting to find you.”

Mariette looks over her shoulder “and we did and you will never lose me I am your family child and I will always be here for you but I may not be your home.”

Jared gulps as she walks through the curtain and he feels like he’s being ripped apart inside and he feels lost. None of this would have ever happened if it hadn't been for Jensen.

He jumps, startled, as the trumpets sound and the Domo announces his entrance and he turns to look at himself in the mirror and tries to remember a time in his past that he was like this, if he was ever unhappy with his royal life. And he cant. The past him was happy, he loved his family, enjoyed his life and never questioned it. And That's Jared. He is royal, he knows his duties. But Jay just wants to be happy, to find someone to make him happy. The person in the mirror is Jared but not Jay.

His mouth drops open and a wet gasp leaves him as tears pour down his cheeks, but a smile lights up his face. He knows where he belongs.

“Now announcing his Serene Highness Prince Jared.”

Jared backs away from the curtain and wipes his sweaty palms on his uniform as concerned murmurs fill the air on the other side of the curtain.

“Jay...”

Jared gasps and whirls around as Jensen's voice floats by his ears “Jensen?”

“Jared...”

Jared blinks in confusion and looks around as the voice floats outside. He turns to look back at the curtain and sighs before following the voice into the night and up the stairs to the top of the tower.

He looks around, uncertain, and spots Jensen standing, like a zombie, at the end of the platform.

Jared blinks restlessly and steps forward “Jensen...my grandmother told me to--” he stops as he notices the weird glint in Jensen's eye and the far off look on his face. Something isn't right.

“Jensen whats wrong?”

Suddenly Jensen raises his arms, like the dead, and walks staggeringly over to Jared who leans back away from him, his body tense.

“Throw him off the edge!”

Jared looks up at the booming voice and sees Rurik leaning over the edge of the railing and his jaw drops as he flashes back to that night, to the night this man had his family killed. 

His eyes snap down at Jensen gets closer and he feels panic boom inside of him “Jensen look at me, Jensen its me Jared.”

Jensen pauses his eyes flickering and Jared smiles “you saved me in the palace remember? You wont take my life now, not after everything you’ve done for me.”

Rurik growls above them “finish him!”

Jensen's eyes fade again and he starts forward and Jared holds his ground as the man bumps into him, trying to push him down “Jensen I know you wouldn't hurt me...you love me and I love you. I love you Jensen.”

As Jensen comes face to face Jared reaches up and cups his cheeks and presses their lips together in a soft kiss, his eyes shut tight as Jensen's tense body relaxes, his eyes blink open, stunned, and his hands wrap around Jared's lithe waist.

Jared pulls back with hesitant eyes “Jensen?”

Jensen blinks lazily and looks down “Jay? Where are we?”

Jared smiles and reaches to stroke his cheek when a loud howl fills the night and Rurik jumps down from his perch,his face red with hatred and fury as he stalks toward them.

He can feel his body shaking with fear as the man gets closer but he stiffens and tries to hold his ground like he did years ago “I guess you aren't as powerful as you thought.”

The mans nose twitches with anger as he glares at the other two “I’ll show you!”

Jensen reaches out and pushes Jared's arm “run Jay, go!”

Jared shakes his head “I’m not leaving you, not again.”

Jensen pushes Jared down to the ground and charges after Rurik who knocks him down with his long arm and scoffs “how pathetic.”

Rurik turns and sees Jared climbing up the ladder to the top and he smiles “That's only going to make you fall further.”

Jared turns suddenly and kicks Rurik in the face and it throws Jared off balance and he falls. As he reaches up to grab something Rurik pushes him with his foot and Jared slides down the rail and falls down next to Jensen who rolls over to look at him.

They share a quiet look as Rurik chuckles and walks over toward them and Jared reaches up and grabs Rurik’s beard pulling his face down so Jensen can lean up and punch him hard in the face, his knuckles throbbing as they collide with the mans bony nose.

The blow does nothing but piss the man off and he reaches down and grips Jared's throat with one hand and heaves the boy up and takes him to the ledge. 

Jared chokes, his eyes wide and his face red as his hands tug at pale, bony fingers.

“Jay!”

Jensen looks down and slides through the small crack and leaps down below them, unbeknownst to Rurik.

Above him Rurik grins evilly at Jared as he holds the boy over the ledge “my curse is now complete...goodbye babushka.”

Jared gulps and looks down over the ledge and cries out as he falls, his hands reaching out trying to grab onto anything as cold air swirls around him, his crown falling and crashing to the cold ground below him. 

A hand reaches out suddenly and grabs onto the back of his uniform and yelps in shock and looks up as Jensen bends over “take my hand!” he turns and sees Rurik approaching “hurry!”

Cold wind hits Jared's tear stained cheeks and he manages to spin around and grab onto Jensen's hand “don't let go!”

Jensen shakes his head wildly, his cheeks puffing as he grabs onto Jared “I’ll never let you go.”

“How touching.”

They both look up as Rurik stands above them his leg going up to bring his boot down on Jensen's hand making the man cry out in pain as his hand is crushed under the heavy boot but he dosen't let go, his muscles heaving as he tries to pull Jared up.

Rurik chuckles as he bends down and grabs onto Jensen's fingers and plucks them “this little piggy and a palace, and this little piggy had a throne.”

Jared looks around with wild, scared eyes and sees a beam near him and swings over to grab onto it with his other hand as Rurik picks off Jensen's fingers now leaving the man with only two fingers holding onto Jared.

“And this little piggy wanted a home, and this little piggy went all the way down...” as his last finger is plucked off he falls but his grasp on Jared is firm and he reaches out and grans onto Jensen's shirt and pulls him onto the beam to stand beside him.

Their both panting, their chests beating rapidly as Rurik bends over, his eyes fiery “JUST DIE!”

Jared's eyes narrow on the relic dangling from Rurik's neck and he reaches up and grabs onto it and grips it tight, the glass crushing under his tight grip he gives a wicked smirk as he grabs it again and smashes it into the side of the tower making Rurik cry out in horror as he flies back.

“No!”

One by one spirits from he relic fly out and begin to circle around the evil priest his body melting and his skin flaying away as Jensen and Jared huddle together and watch in horror as the man disintegrates in front of them.

Jared closes his eyes in relief as his bones shatter away and rolls like dust with the wind and he buries his face in Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen tilts his head back and sighs thankfully and spots a shimmer in the corner of his eyes and bends down to pick up pieces of Jared's crown and he clucks his tongue “come on I’ll take you home.”

Jared smiles and looks up, his arms wrapping around Jensen's neck and his hand plays the the mans hair as he smiles lovingly up at him “I am home.”

Jensen grins happily and presses his forehead against Jared's and breathes in before leaning down and kissing Jared with all the passion he can muster as the moon shines down on them, his hands curling around Jared's waist, gripping him tight.

Maybe this was all he ever needed after all.


End file.
